


Part of the Same

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prodigal missing scenes and coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Same

## Part of the Same

by philtre

<http://members.rogers.com/philtre>

* * *

Disclaimer: I blatantly don't own anything here - characters, lines, nothing. 

Feedback: makes me so very happy. 

Thank you: to moss, who betas his sweet ass off for me with such patient indulgence. You rock, babe! 

* * *

He snuck out of his room, careful to make sure that his parents were still asleep. Creeping down the stairs stealthily, he made his way to the living room. 

As he suspected, Lex was sitting on the couch, staring into thin air. He stood at the doorway, staring at Lex's breathtaking profile. Angled jaw so perfectly defined, lips tight in thought, eyes gleaming with emotion. He wanted to reach out so badly, make things right. But he didn't know how he could possibly help. It killed him that he couldn't take away Lex's troubles, especially when Lex was the one person he could always count on to help him, no matter what the problem was. 

Sometimes, he felt like a really bad friend. Lex did so many things for him and yet, he could never help Lex whenever he really needed it. And through it all, he never had to wonder if Lex would be there for him. Lex was like a personal angel. The kind that rolls up his sleeves to help before you can even blink an eye. And for the briefest moment, he had truly believed that he ruined their friendship with all the horrible things he had said that day. 

He swallowed hard, trying to think of the right thing to say. 

"I'm glad you're here, Lex." 

Lex's head whipped around, eyes dropping momentarily to study him. "You're glad that I'm destitute and homeless?" 

He rushed forward, desperate to explain what he meant. "No. No. I meant... I'm glad that you still think that we're... friends... enough for you to come here." 

Lex turned back to study the coffee table. "Wasn't anywhere else to be." 

He moved forward slightly, trying to gauge what kind of proximity Lex would allow. Gingerly, he sat down on the couch beside Lex, close enough to hear Lex breathe, not too close that they would touch. 

"What about that doctor you were talking about?" 

Lex's jaw flinched ever so slightly. "Short lived." 

He couldn't stop his heart from soaring. Ever since the doctor came in Lex's life, he'd seen so much less of Lex, and if he was honest with himself, it had hurt a little. He was used to swinging by Lex's place anytime and finding him there - ready to hang out, maybe play a little pool or PlayStation, or just talk. 

The last few weeks, every time he went over, Lex was either dressing to go out or just _swinging_ home to pick up something or plain not in at all. 

Moments when he was _completely_ truthful with himself, he'd admit that he was jealous. Jealous of Victoria. Jealous of the doctor. Even slightly jealous of Lex's new brother. It was like the presence of these people in Lex's life displaced his significance to Lex. Made him think that, maybe, one day, he'd find that Lex wasn't there anymore. 

He worried sometimes, wondering what he contributed to their friendship. Lex was the friend who was just there, never wanting anything back in return but loyalty and companionship. Someone he could talk to without worrying about whether he sounded like a total idiot. Because Lex didn't care, they were friends and friends were allowed to make asses of themselves by snorting juice out of their noses because the other friend made a joke about Lara Croft's... assets. 

"I'm sorry." Even though he tried his best to inject some sincerity into the words, he was pretty sure that he failed miserably. 

Lex shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be." 

"Are you... Are you okay?" 

Lex smiled wanly. "I've had better days." 

He reached out tentatively and squeezed Lex's shoulder. When Lex didn't wince away, he gave the shoulder another reassuring squeeze then pulled back to study Lex. They sat quietly for a long time, him watching Lex watch the coffee table. 

Finally, when he couldn't stand the silence anymore, he quietly whispered. "I'm sorry." 

Lex blinked. "Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault." 

"I meant." It all sounded much simpler in his head. "I meant I'm sorry for saying those things that I said to you the other day." 

"It's okay. You explained. You weren't yourself." 

He looked down at his hands, trying to block out the blandness in Lex's voice. "I... I really missed you these last few days." 

Lex shrugged. "I was busy." 

"I know. I just... I was kinda worried that maybe... you were still angry with me." 

Lex sighed, then turned to look at him. Their eyes locked together in the shadowy darkness and Clark felt a dozen different emotions wash through him. Lex's eyes were hollow, more tired than he had ever seen. 

"We're friends, Clark. I'm not the foremost expert on friendships, but I'm guessing that occasionally, friends fight." 

He grimaced. "I don't think we fought. I was just a... total jerk to you." 

His heart did a flip when Lex placed a hand on his back. "Being a jerk? _That_ I am an expert on. And as far as jerks go, you're not that bad. Trust me, I've had a lot of experience with jerks. As a matter of fact, I just discovered today that the biggest ones might be in the same gene pool as me." 

Lex chuckled humorously, pulling his hand back to rest on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. 

Instinctively, he gave Lex's knee a quick squeeze. "You're not them, Lex." 

It seemed like Lex didn't hear him and he was going to repeat himself when Lex looked back down at him. 

"Why are we friends, Clark?" 

He shifted slightly. He had often wondered why Lex would want to be friends with a clueless teenager from the backwaters of Kansas. 

"I don't know." He tried thinking up of some fancy reason as to why they were friends because the thought of not being Lex's friend scared him witless. "Because we fit?" 

Lex was watching him with an intensity that simultaneously caused his blood to rush and his brain to melt in complete confusion. They fit... didn't they? Since the first moment, they'd just slipped into a friendship. It was comfortable. They could talk and laugh, bring problems to each other, swing by unannounced. Friends. They fit. 

"We fit?" 

He didn't know what came over him, but it felt like the moment was pulling him in. His heart pounding harder than ever, he leaned forward slowly, watching the reaction in Lex's eyes. Then trusting the urge, he closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Lex's. 

Everything froze around them. Perching on the edge of a precarious fence; a gentle tip could either mean the beginning or the end. The desire to open his eyes to see Lex's reaction soared through his veins, but the fear of rejection locked painfully in his mind. 

He nearly jerked away when suddenly a hand was in his hair, dragging him down hard. Their lips mashing together, hot breaths mingling together until he couldn't breathe. Resting their foreheads together, he whispered against Lex's lips, "We fit." 

It suddenly all made sense. Every single emotion he had felt up till that moment fell into the right place like homesick pieces of a puzzle. All those confusing times when he would be fantasizing about Lana or Chloe and Lex would find a way into the picture. The clawing uneasiness every time he saw Lex with someone else. The reason why, through all the lies and accusations, they were still friends. 

They fit. 

He tilted his head again, slipping his tongue into Lex's mouth, feeling the instant response. Slow and heady. He palmed his way up Lex's chest, smoothing over the hard muscles he could feel under the old T-shirt. A hot hand mirrored his path up his own chest. His breath hitched as Lex's palm brushed over a nipple. 

He shifted, throwing one leg on top of Lex's thigh to grind his painfully hard dick into Lex's hip. Groaned into Lex's mouth as a hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing mind-numbingly delicious circles into his lower back. 

"God. Lex." 

He breathed heavily as Lex licked down to the pulse on his neck, sucking hard. Bucking into Lex, he whimpered as pleasure shot through his body, every nerve-ending tingling in ecstasy. Sliding down his high, he kissed Lex headily, sucking eagerly on Lex's tongue. 

Feeling a surge of courage, he slipped his hand under Lex's shirt, stroking low on Lex's stomach. The most exquisite moan growled deep in Lex's throat. Still kissing Lex fervently, he slipped under the waistband of Lex's sweats, stroking the hardness he found with his knuckles. 

"Fuck, Clark." 

Lex moved a hand down, lifting his hips to let the sweats slide down a little. Throwing his head onto the back of couch, Lex wrapped his fingers around his, urging him to fist the cock. Lex guided his fist hard and fast, thrusting up with each stroke. 

"Oh. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Lex was whispering so softly that he only heard it because Lex was panting the words into his mouth. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Lex's face. His face was flushed, bruised lips muttering almost inaudible curses, laden eyes fluttering open and close. He brushed a thumb over the head, knowing how good it felt when he did that to himself. 

Lex shuddered as he shot into his fingers. He stared at his palm, then took an experimental lick. Sweet and bitter. Interesting. He took another lick. 

"Fuck. Clark. You trying to kill me?" 

Lex's head was still tilted back, but he was watching him through hooded lids. So beautiful. With a smile that he was unable to fight down, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto the tilt of Lex's jaw. Lex turned his head, kissing him with soft brushes. 

When he started to climb into Lex's lap, Lex immediately had one hand on his chest. 

"I pretty much just violated your parents' hospitality, I think we shouldn't push it." 

He buried his face in the crook of Lex's neck, inhaling the sweet, clean tang of Lex's skin mixing with the heady scent of sex. "Don't wanna leave." 

Lex chuckled softly. "If your father kicks me out, I'll have to live on the streets." 

He smiled into Lex's soft flesh. Leaning back, he studied Lex's face, then stole several breathy kisses. 

"Okay. Good night." 

He stood up and watched with an amused smile as Lex quickly pulled his pants up. Lex reached up and tried brushing down his hair. With a grin, he jerked his head at the couch. 

"Come on. I'll tuck you in." 

Lex frowned in complete disbelief, until he realized that he wasn't budging. When Lex laid down on the cramped couch, he dragged the blanket over Lex, wrapping him in a cocoon, the way his mom used to. 

He dropped a gentle kiss on Lex's forehead and whispered another 'Good night.' 

* * *

He practically bounded all the way to the barn, anxious to see Lex. When he woke up that morning, he had a huge grin on his face and it took him several moments to remember why. Lex. Him and Lex. It was a concept that could make any guy's day seem like Christmas, Halloween and Easter all rolled into one happy ball. 

Stepping into the barn, he stopped short. Lex was bending over to shovel some hay and _gulp_ that behind was... delicious. Unsure how Lex felt about the night before, he was careful to sound light as he strolled into the barn. "I was going to give you some tips, but looks like you have it under control." 

He was barely concentrating as Lex talked about how he and his mom used to go to some farm. Something about the light filtering into the barn seemed to accentuate the little scar on Lex's upper lip. And he was seriously distracted by the muscle rippling beneath slightly damp cotton. Having run his hands over that sinewy flesh only last night, he knew how hard and defined Lex was. Couldn't tear his eyes away. He was sure he was mumbling the right responses, but he couldn't pretend that he wasn't checking out the way Lex's shoulders dipped as he worked. The way the T-shirt lifted up ever so slightly to reveal a little sliver of tempting flesh. 

When Lex leaned down to pick up a bale of hay, he quickly offered his help, but Lex evidently could handle the weight all on his own. 

"Thanks, Clark. But I'd like to prove to your father once and for all, that some Luthors pull their own weight." 

He stood frozen to the ground, brain functions completely shutting down at the sight of a slightly sweaty Lex smiling at him. God. _Lex is so beautiful._

He tried for a smile, but all he wanted to do was jump Lex. Fighting the urge for all of two seconds, he grabbed Lex and pushed him up against one of the pillars. 

"You're really... hot. When you're forking hay." 

"Just then?" 

He leaned down, kissing Lex as he started grinding against him. "Pretty much all the time, but you look really good kinda... sweaty." 

"Clark. Your dad could walk in here any second." 

He groaned and dropped his forehead to Lex's shoulder. "I can't believe you just brought up my dad." 

Lex kissed his ear, then pushed against him. "Get off me. Cows aren't going to feed themselves." 

He laughed lightly, refusing to let go of Lex just yet. "You're already starting to sound like my dad." 

Lex chuckled as well, then suddenly turned serious. "Clark." 

He pulled back to look at Lex. "What?" 

"What about... Lana?" 

Trying for nonchalance, he shrugged. "Short lived." 

He could see the struggle in Lex's eyes, part of him very obviously wanting to push the issue. A wave of relief washed through him as Lex simply let it go, shoving him again. 

"Off, Farm Boy. Have to make the rounds." 

He let go of Lex, twisting around to take Lex's place against the pillar. With a mischievous little smile, he innocently asked, "Can I watch?" 

* * *

He was reading his history notes when he heard Lex's heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs to the loft. Turning slightly, he watched as Lex's annoyed face appeared over the threshold. 

"Hey. Every thing go okay?" 

"The boy is a brat. Fuck." Lex dropped onto the couch, closing his eyes. "Reminds me of me at that age." 

He moved over the couch, plopping down next to Lex. "You okay?" 

Lex turned his head, eyes sweeping down his body then back up to his face. "My day's improving by the second." 

He smiled at that, scooting forward until their faces were nearly touching. A gentle nudge and they were kissing. Tugging on Lex's arm, he dragged Lex over him until lean, hard thighs were straddling his hips. 

They kissed in earnest. Lex's tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth and his entire body felt as if it was on fire. He bucked up into Lex's slow grind, shuddering as their hard cocks stroked together. Moving his hands down to Lex's ass, he tried pulling Lex closer, moaning at the urgent pace of their rocking. 

He tilted his head as Lex started sucking on his earlobe, tonguing his ear in a deliciously naughty way. Trying desperately to moan as softly as possible, he dragged the collar of Lex's shirt aside, sucking a bruise into the shoulder blade. Lex grabbed his head and shoved his tongue deep into his mouth. Plundering hard and quick, leaving him almost breathless. 

Suddenly, Lex yanked the hand on his ass. He frowned in confusion as Lex slid off the couch, then his eyes widened as Lex fell to his knees between his legs. 

He sat there, awestruck, and simply stared as Lex started unbuckling his jeans. His hips lifted on their own accord as Lex dragged his jeans and boxers down slightly. He grabbed the outsides of his thighs in an effort not to jerk up when Lex blew on the head of his cock. 

His short-circuited when Lex licked up the underside of his cock. 

"OhMyGodLex." 

The entire world swirled before him as Lex's lips wrapped around the head. The gentle sucking felt so good, so much better than his hand could ever be. So warm. And that tongue. There was no way the things that tongue was doing could be legal. Felt too good. 

"Lex. Lex. Lex." 

He knew he wasn't going to last long. His entire cock was deep in mind-blowing heat. Lex's tongue was massaging the sensitive skin of his dick. He felt like he was going to die from the pleasure. Could hear himself whimper and yet he couldn't care less. Felt so, so good. 

When Lex's fingers cupped his balls, he completely lost it, cumming hard down Lex's throat. Thoroughly sated, he slumped back, smiling as Lex climbed into his lap again. Not even opening his eyes, he kissed Lex back as a tongue slipped inside his mouth. He could taste himself on Lex and it sent shivers down his spine. 

Lex's hard on was still rubbing insistently into his stomach. He started to reach for Lex's pants when his eyes caught sight of the clock on his desk. Flipping Lex back onto the couch, he shot to his feet. 

"Oh my God! I'm late for my shift at the Talon." 

Lex frowned in confusion for a moment. 

"I'm so sorry, Lex. I have to go." 

Lex still looked confused, but nodded. "Okay." 

Pulling up his pants, he quickly buttoned up his jeans. He leaned down to kiss Lex apologetically. "I'll make it up to you later. I promise." 

* * *

He felt a rush of excitement as he heard the unmistakable sound of a sports car pulling up the driveway. Leaving the chores he'd been distracting himself with, he watched as Lex slid out of the car with characteristic grace. 

"My mom told me you were going to come back to get the rest of your stuff." 

He couldn't resist smiling as Lex stalked over to him. 

"Surprisingly my dad's had a change of heart." 

God. Lex was so beautiful. He had missed Lex the last couple of days, but he didn't want to bother Lex while he was trying to get his life back in order. He knew how crazy things must have been with his father and his brother. 

"I'm sorry that Lucas didn't turn out to be the brother you wanted." 

"Considering his father, I'm surprise he's even alive at all." 

He felt bad momentarily. From the get-go, he hadn't been particularly nice to Lex's brother. Something about Lucas just grated him wrong. 

"Where is Lucas now?" 

"Safe. But I'm going to have some work to do to regain his trust." 

Lex walked past him settling on the bags of feed he had been stacking. Maybe Lucas wasn't so bad. After all, wasn't it his mantra to not judge Luthors by their genes? Lex sure turned out pretty good. 

"You will." He could discern the slight flicker in Lex's eyes. "You're not your father." 

"Sometimes, Clark, we're all held hostage by the rule of our fathers. The only difference is that your dad is a good man. All my father does is push people away. Your dad opened his home to me, no questions asked." 

He didn't know what to say to that, so moved forward to sit a little too closely to Lex. "As long as I live, I don't think I'm ever going to understand your family." 

Lex smiled tightly. "Neither will I. Just remember, my father may try to rule the world, but yours will inherit the earth." 

He had to force himself not to lean in to smell the sweet scent of Lex's cologne. The way that Lex was looking at him made a million butterflies burst into flight in his stomach. Turning away slightly to keep from tossing Lex back and kissing him senseless, he nudged Lex's shoulder. "So, you doing okay?" 

Lex nudged him back. "Yeah. How did things go with Lana?" 

"I got canned." He turned to find Lex's face all too close to his. 

"I'm sorry." 

He shrugged. "It's all for the best. I don't think I was meant for the delicate job of serving coffee." 

Lex chuckled. 

"You laugh. Wait till you find out how I single handedly ruined your business bottomline by the sheer number of coffee mugs I broke." 

Lex broke into a grin. "Were you even there long enough to break any cups?" 

The grin was evidently very infectious. "Ha ha. Very funny." 

When Lex turned serious, he winced, wanting the moment to return to being light and comfortable. 

"Clark. I just need to know. A week ago, you were on cloud nine because Lana agreed to go on a date with you...." 

He didn't know how to explain it. Part of him still cared a lot about Lana, but the other part felt like he belonged there with Lex. He had always known it was true, but it wasn't until they had spent some time apart, when he thought that he had lost Lex, that he could admit to himself that maybe Lex was more important to him than just a friend. 

That night on the couch, discovering what that something more had frightened the hell out of him. And maybe it was crazy, but he was more than willing to see where this could go. He didn't have all the answers, but life was a journey, right? 

Not knowing what else to say, so he simply whispered, "We fit." 

Lex studied him for a moment, then stared out into the fields as though trying to find deeper meaning in those two simple words. When Lex turned back to him, something in his eyes told him that he didn't have to wonder if Lex understood. They leaned forward at the same time, meeting in a soft kiss of promise. 

They fit. 


End file.
